


make this feel like

by words_unravel



Series: twitter prompt fills [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coda, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5301407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_unravel/pseuds/words_unravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Louis' not been feeling too well.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	make this feel like

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cloudlessclimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudlessclimes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [more than you bargained for (but everything you’ll ever need)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127559) by [words_unravel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_unravel/pseuds/words_unravel). 



> written for the prompt: _halilou, mpreg_
> 
> unbeta'd, please ignore all mistakes and inaccuracies :PPPP

* * *

It takes a moment to realize Louis has stopped talking. Liam shuffles forward a couple steps in line, glancing over his shoulder. He does a double-take, turning around completely at the paleness of Louis’ face.

“Tommo?” He reaches out, fingers curling around Louis’ elbows. “Louis? Are you alright?”

Nodding, Louis pats at Liam’s chest. “Just got a bit dizzy for a moment. S’nothing,” he insists when Liam opens his mouth again. Twisting Liam’s nipple, he adds, “Promise.”

Liam releases him with reluctance, giving the man behind them in line a hard stare when he grumbles at them. It just makes Louis laugh, all paleness gone now. He slides a hand through Liam’s, pressing into him, and moving them both forward. He bites at Liam’s shoulder, earning him a startled yelp. 

“Gotta keep you on your toes,” he laughs and Liam grins back. 

*

“Are your legs broken, Em? I could swear you were using ‘em earlier.” Louis tickles the back of Emma’s knee and the two year-old wiggles in his arms, giggling. She buries her face in his neck, protesting with a muffled, “noooooooo,” when Louis acts like he’s going to set her down. 

Liam’s just turned, about to tease Louis about spoiling their daughter, so he sees it this time, when the color drains from Louis’ face. He manages to grab them both, steadying them. It takes a moment to untangle Emma’s arms from around Louis’ neck, both of them speaking low and comforting. Liam can see the effort it’s taking Louis though. 

“Louis?” Liam keeps his voice calm as he settles Emma on his hip. He reaches out and cups a hand along Louis’ jaw, brushing a thumb over his cheek. He feels clammy under Liam’s hand. 

“Don’t feel so hot, Payno,” Louis admits, leaning into the touch. “Gonna hit the loo, maybe some cool water will help.”

“We can just head home—”

“Absolutely not,” Louis interrupts. He reaches out out to tap Emma on the nose. “We promised this young lady a hot cocoa in a pretty red cup for using the potty all weekend.”

Emma beams at that and shouts, “Cocoa!” with enthusiasm. Louis’ face softens, but a moment later Liam can see him trying not to grimace. 

“I’m just—” Louis indicates the customer toilets. 

“Yes, yes,” Liam reassures him. “We’ll be here.” He can’t help frowning as Louis walks away.

 

He’s got their drinks in a caddy, waiting for Louis whilst keeping an eye on Emma. She’s leaning against his knee, holding her red cup with intense concentration. Liam’s had the barista put loads of milk in so it’s not very hot, but still he’s shown her how to cool it off. She’s been enthusiastic, like she always is. 

“Blow softer,” Liam says, running a hand over the top of Emma’s head. She nods seriously and proceeds to do as she’s told, glancing up at Liam for approval. She looks so much like Harry right then, Liam can’t help but smile. 

“Ugh, you’re still so gross.”

Liam snaps his head up, gaze running over Louis. He looks fine now, the color back in his face. At Liam’s curious look, Louis waves it away. “Must’ve just been something I ate, feel fine now. I promise,” Louis insists when Liam opens his mouth to reply. Liam still wants to protest, but sighs instead. 

“Let’s go home,” he says instead, and lets it go for now. 

*

“Where’s the terrible two?” Liam leans in, pressing a kiss to Harry’s cheek. Before he can pull away, Harry’s turned his head and stolen another kiss. Then another. Liam grins and feels Harry do the same. 

They pull away, both murmuring, “Gross,” and then cracking up. 

“Napping,” Harry finally answers. “Louis was looking a little peaked this afternoon, so I made him go lay down with Ems.” 

Liam raises an eyebrow. 

Harry huffs. “Fine, I asked him to go lay down with Emma.”

“That’s more the truth,” Liam murmurs. He frowns a second later.

“What is it?” Harry steps in again. “Liam?”

It takes Liam a moment to respond. He’s not sure if it’s anything and he doesn’t want to worry Harry unnecessarily. He bites at his lip, still uncertain. He’s just started, “Has Louis seemed—” when he’s interrupted by Louis himself.

“Has Louis seemed what?” 

Louis walks into the kitchen then, Emma on his shoulders. She sees Liam and yells, reaching out for him. He sweeps her off Louis’ shoulders, pressing kisses all over her face until she’s a bundle of giggles. 

“Don’t think you’re getting out of answering my question,” Louis says, reaching up to steal his own kiss. He dances out of Liam’s reach before he can protest. Emma gives him a slobbery kiss, half on his cheek, half on his ear as consolation. 

“Now,” Louis says, stood by the table and glancing between Harry and Liam. “Has Louis seemed what?”

“You’ve just been tired a lot lately,” Liam mutters after a moment, when it’s clear Harry’s not going to start. “And there were those two incidents at the coffee shop—”

“Wait,” Harry interrupts. “Incidents? As in more than one?” He frowns at Liam, who looks a bit sheepish. “Were you going to mention this at any point?”

“It didn’t seem like anything at the time!” Liam protests. Emma squirms in his arms, unhappy with the voices and tension. Liam lets her down and she runs over to Louis. He’s sat at the table now, and he scoops her up again as Harry continues to chide Liam. 

“He said it was nothing!”

“Obviously it’s not nothing,” Harry replies. He’s full on frowning now, forehead wrinkled as he continues, “if you’re this concerned.” To Louis, he says, “We should visit Dr. Corden. How long’s it been since you had a check-up—”

“Had one yesterday,” Louis interrupts. He’s not looking at either of them now, ticking Emma and grinning at her delighted protests. 

“ _And?_ ” Liam finally prompts, voice tinged with exasperation and impatience. 

“Everything’s fine,” he tells them, then blows bubbles against Emma’s neck. She presses her tiny hands into Louis’ cheeks, “for my condition.”

“That’s good then— Wait, _what_ condition?”

Louis doesn’t answer, face buried in Emma’s neck again. 

“Lou?” Harry asks. The kitchen is quiet except for Emma’s laughter. 

With a huge sigh, Louis lifts his head. “Everything is fine,” he repeats, face solemn, “for someone who’s about eight weeks along.”

For a moment, it’s absolutely still. 

And then Harry shouts, striding across the kitchen to pull both Louis and Emma up. He’s laughing and crying at the same time as he wraps his arms around both of them. It’s only after a moment that they realize that Liam’s still stood there, looking as if he’s been hit with a lorry.

“You alright with that, Payno?” Louis’ voice is sharp, the kind he gets when defensive. When he gets scared. It’s that tone, that edge, that snaps Liam out of his daze. In the blink of an eye he’s next to them, one hand curling around the back of Louis’ neck and the other at Harry’s waist. 

“Are you sure?” he asks, staring hard at Louis. 

Rolling his eyes, Louis replies, “Are you questioning a doctor’s diagnosis, Liam? Did you become a medical professional whilst I wasn’t look—” Liam cuts his off with a short, hard kiss. He doesn’t pull back very far though, still staring at Louis like he can’t believe it. 

“Can’t get rid of me now,” Louis murmurs. Liam’s already pressing their mouths back together before he can finish the sentence. 

“Wouldn’t even if I could,” Liam tells him, kissing him again. 

“You two are so gross,” Harry says. Even without looking, Liam knows he’s practically beaming at the two of them. 

“ _We’re_ so gross,” Louis corrects. “It’s disgusting.”

Liam tugs Harry closer, feels Emma add her own kiss to his cheek again, and says, “It really is.”

“So gross,” he repeats, and couldn’t be happier.


End file.
